Encyclopedia Dramatica
Encyclopedia Dramatica is a somewhat popular meme aggregate website wherein people can document the drama and raids that occur on *chan and on IRC. In reality, Encyclopedia Dramatica is a haven of trolls, meme-regurgitators, attention whores and general miscreants. It is also the inspiration of this wiki, which is over 9000 times better. Encyclopedia Dramatica is constantly plagued by trolls, and if you think it's hard enough to survive with 1 or 2 or even up to 10 trolls on your website, imagine a website entirely populated by trolls. Foundation Some time, long before anyone cared, or knew about trolls, a brave lady, Sherrod DeGrippo saw a future in the documentation of trolls and trolling. It was a spin off of LJDrama, a community entirely dedicated to documenting drama on LiveJournal. After it was banned from LJ, Girlvinyl, Mediacrat and another user, created Encyclopedia Dramatica. This site grew, as it attracted every distasteful human from various forums and chatrooms, and soon grew to a wiki, rivaling Wikipedia (or maybe, more likely, Conservapedia) in truth, accuracy, and edit rate. Death of Encyclopedia Dramatica v1.0 Sometime in April 2011, Encyclopedia Dramatica's owner no longer saw fit, nor profit in hosting ED. Furthermore, the website had been devolved into a forum of angry nobodies writing 5,000 word walls of text to get back at some other nobody, and nobody could stop this. These last days were known as the Cancer that is killing ED. Sometime later, Girlvinyl took the site down, claiming that it was being upgraded. The upgrade in question gave rise to OhInternet, a horrific web 2.0 version of the bile at ED. Needless to say, the hundreds of trolls suddenly e-homeless were furious, and attacked OhInternet with Goatse and the Pain Series. At first, it was chaos, and anons throwing e-tantrums all over the place, but after the dust had settled down, another wiki had risen, known as ED.CH. ED.v2.0 EDv2.0 is known as ED.ch, a nfsw website dedicated to repairing the damage of April 2011, and to catalog new events. It was never as popular as before, to the chargrin of the old guard. To take this in perspective, ED.CH has a alexa rank of 22,968. Minecraft.net, a simple website dedicated to selling 1 game, has an alexa rank of 1,476. It's content was the same as usual, and before long, the nobodies were back, with their vanity articles. Due to various laws, ED.CH soon turned into ED.se (EDv2.1), a slightly slower, but functional website. Reception On the old media, no one really liked ED. To qoute journalist Julian Dibbell "It’s a site where almost every article is biased, offensive, unsourced, and without the faintest trace of political correctness. A search through its archives will reveal animated images of people committing suicide, articles glorifying extreme racism and sexism, and a seemingly endless supply of twisted, shocking views on just about every major human tragedy in history." This was the view of various organizations, including the Government of Australia. On the internet, reception is slightly better, with the most praise coming from *chan and *chanese people. Outside of the unpopular circle, ED has been the subject of much mockery and derision. To RationalWiki "If Cracked was the the popular, handsome football captain with straight A averages, than ED is the angsty, nerdy loner, drying cat skins in the woods." References Category:Attention Whores Category:Encyclopedia Dramatica Category:History